Treasure Hunt
Treasure Hunt is a multi-player game that is located in the Captain's Quarters room aboard the Migrator. While playing, both players work together to find buried treasure hidden inside a sandbox. It is played in a grid format, with each box representing a piece/part of treasure. You can find coins (worth 1 Club Penguin coin each), rubies (worth 25 coins each), and even an emerald (worth a bonus of 100 coins). You can also tell where coins or rubies are, when a sparkle appears in the sand. This indicates that treasure is underneath that spot. The Emerald that rewards you with a 100 coins does not appear at all times This game can only be played when the Migrator is on Club Penguin. However, when Rockhopper leaves, you cannot play this game until his next visit. s playing Treasure Hunt in the Captain's Quarters , located in the Migrator.]] How to Play Objective of the Game Players work together to uncover as much buried treasure as they can before they run out of turns, or shovels. The Board Each player has a side of the board (top and left) and controls where along his or her side of the board sand is dug up from. Therefore, if a player has the horizontal game play, they cannot dig vertically. How to Play Players alternate turns and have 6 turns each. Player 1 selects where a row of sand is dug up and Player 2 selects where a column of sand is dug up. Where the rows and columns intersect, the sand is dug all the way down to where the treasure may be. Shines in the Sand Look out for sparkles in the sand. This usually indicates where a piece of treasure is buried. Ending the Game The game is over when both players have used all six of their turns. All completely revealed treasure on the board has their coin values added up and each player receives that many coins. The more treasure you find, the greater the reward. Glitches During Rockhopper's visit in August 2008, the game was glitched for the first few days and could not be played, but was then put back up. Christmas Edition In December 2008, Rockhopper went "overboard" in decorating the Migrator for Christmas. The Treasure Hunt was changed for the season. Coins were replaced with peppermints, rubies were replaced with candy canes, and emeralds were replaced with ornaments. It returned in December 2009.It returned at the Holiday party 2010 Gallery of treasures Look at the gallery below: Image:Gem.PNG|This is a ruby from Treasure Hunt. It's worth 25 coins. Image:Coin.PNG|The common coin from Treasure Hunt. It's worth 1 coin. Image:Emerald.jpg|The rare Emerald is worth 100 coins. Image:Coin2.PNG|This is a signal of where a treasure is. File:Gem2.PNG|Another treasure signal. File:Mint_candy.jpg|The peppermint candy which replaces a coin in the Christmas Edition of Treasure Hunt. File:Candy_Cane.jpg|The candy cane which replaces a ruby in the Christmas Edition of Treasure Hunt. File:Ornament.jpg|The ornament which replaces an emerald in the Christmas Edition of Treasure Hunt. See also *Captain's Quarters *Coin *Emerald *Migrator *Rockhopper Category:Games Category:Rockhopper Category:Club Penguin Category:Multiplayer Games Category:The Migrator